1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a silicon wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon wafers used in the fields of semiconductor devices and ink jet apparatuses are etched by a variety of techniques. An example of such etching techniques is etching with an etchant (e.g., anisotropic etching). A known example of the etching with an etchant involves use of a batch-type apparatus in which multiple silicon wafers are placed in a bath containing an etchant.
In recent years, large-diameter silicon wafers have been developed. In addition, there has been a demand for more precise etching of silicon wafers. Hence, etching with single wafer apparatuses in which silicon wafers are etched one by one has been drawing attention, rather than etching with batch-type apparatuses in which multiple silicon wafers are etched at the same time. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-349800 discloses etching with a single wafer apparatus, in which an etchant continuously flows on a surface of a silicon wafer in the form of a laminar flow parallel to the surface of the silicon wafer.
In the single wafer apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-349800, the flow of an etchant can be balanced between the right and left regions on the surface of a silicon wafer relative to a flow direction of the etchant. Thus, apertures formed in the right and left regions on the surface of a silicon wafer can have a uniform shape.